monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Worm Villager/Julia
Julia is a friendly Worm Villager. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “It seems my magic power has crystallized. Perfect opportunity, will you take it?" (+1 Magic Crystal) “This is a byproduct of magical research. There are so many, you can have one if you want." (+1 Blue Ice Stone) “It must be difficult travelling the world. I want to provide a little assistance." (+2115G) “Will you give me a high-quality herb? I can't handle my tentacles very well and they bump into each other." (Give High-Quality Herb?) *Yes - “Oh? I'm glad." (+20 Affinity) *No - “Oh? That's a pity." “If you think I am poor, could you give me some money?" (Give 1269G?) *Yes - “Oh? I'm glad." (+25 Affinity) *No - “Oh? That's a pity." *Not enough money - “...Or so I thought, but you don't have any money." “Could you give me some milk? I like white bodily fluids." (Give Milk?) *Yes - “Oh? I'm glad." (+30 Affinity) *No - “Oh? That's a pity." “I will also suck your semen until you are completely dry." “Ufufuu, what a delicious looking boy... I will squeeze you down to the last drop." “This tentacle feels incredible... The village men all died in extreme pleasure." “This tentacle is a male exclusive insertion port type. It is designed to give pleasure to a man. Fufuu, do you want to try it? You can come a lot, fufufuu." “I desired for my body to become like this. Because this body is way better." “I am also skilled at magic... I may look like this but I am a magician." “This tentacle is part of my body... I can freely control it as I wish." “This tentacle can sense taste and small as well as touch. If I touch your male organs I will know their smell and taste." “I cannot go to the big city with this form... I have lost the joy of shopping." “Ahh, all the semen I could want... it's irresistible... Ufufuu." “What do you think of me having a body like this?" *I feel sorry for you - “Ufufuu, your sympathy is unnecessary. After all, I can do such pleasurable things." *It's erotic. - “Fufuu, look forward to it. I will squeeze you plenty." (+10 Affinity) *I want to be like you - “Rather than being sucked, you want to be like me? ...That's a little off-putting." (-5 Affinity) “To rule the world with magic... It's a wonderful dream is it not?" *Doesn't sound too bad - “So... Do you also want to be dominated? I'll dominate you with sucking pleasure." *It's wonderful - “Fufuu, do you understand? Men will also experience pleasure in that world." *I will rule the world - “Oh, how bold. A man with ambition is truly wonderful." (+10 Affinity) “Sometimes I wish I had my original body. Can you guess when that is?" *When you go out - “Fufuu, I don't mind going out like this. This tentacle is proof I have obtained power." *When your clothes get torn - “Yeah, that's it. Even my favorite outfit is completely torn at the shoulder." (+10 Affinity) *When you have sex - “It's very useful during sex. Men are extremely satisfied with this tentacle, fufuu." “There is a time when the beauty of this body is truly realized. Do you know when that is?" *While cooking - “That's the only time my original arm is better. Strange juices enter the pot while using a tentacle." *When reaching for distant objects - “Well, that is pretty convenient... But it's not very impressive." *While squeezing a man - “Yeah, it's the best. I can drain a man's life force through my tentacles." (+10 Affinity) “I can squeeze your semen too, right? Until the very end, heeh, heeh *Drool*." *Stop! - “Squeezing a resisting man is the best. Ahahaa... Struggle all you want." *Please do - “Ufufuu, an obedient child. Well then, I'll squeeze you plenty." (+10 Affinity) *Squeeze Sonya instead - “My, my, offering a substitute. That's not very admirable." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Do you need me? Request anything you want... Fufufuu..." With Anna: Anna: "........." Julia: "You don't need to be so scared. It's safe here." Anna: *Shiver* Anna: *Flinch* Anna: "........." Julia: "You're absolutely terrified, huh?" With Marion: Julia: "Oh, we're the same? Did Lily give you power too?" Marion: "No... But summoning tentacles should follow the same basic principle. My body was used as a catalyst to assimilate with a tentacle." Julia: "In other words, you are basically a worm elf." Marion: "And you are a dark human... The naming could be better." With Lucia: Julia: "Despite being saved by magic power, you want to contain it. ...Even while you research it. Lady Lucia, don't you see the contradiction?" Lucia: "That's pretty harsh... But knowledge is paramount. Dangerous things have to be understood. It's a power that has to be used with discipline." Julia: "I see. I didn't mean to criticize you. I myself feel conflicted and hesitant..." Lucia: Okay, then let's proceed with the research. Fufuu, the third tentacle is smoothly neurotransmitting..." Julia: "(I knew it; researching is her hobby.)" With Lily: Julia: "Lady Lily… Thank you for saving me. I’m truly grateful." Lily: "I only gave you power. You saved yourself." Julia: "Still, it would never have happened if not for you. I hope weak people like me can be saved all around the world." Lily: "Yeah… Let’s save a lot of people from now on. Now, follow me." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Artificial Category:Chimeras Category:Companions